The present invention generally relates to computer systems, and more specifically, to dynamically determining the transaction coordinator in multitier hybrid transaction processing middleware systems.
In the early days of computing, there was no need for distributed transactions. As the number of applications increased, synchronization of the data become an important issue. Companies need to maintain synchronized systems in terms of data flow. As a result, the two phase commit protocol referred to as XA (eXtended Architecture) arose. The two phase commit protocol provides properties for global transaction processing which include XA transactions. The two phase commit protocol is an atomic commitment protocol for distributed systems. This protocol as its name implies consists of two phases. The first one is commit-request phase in which the transaction manager/coordinator coordinates all of the transaction resources to commit or abort. In the commit-phase, the transaction manager decides to finalize operation by committing or aborting according to the votes of each transaction resource.